


Ubiquitous

by beettleandsmiles



Series: 3 Sentence Fanfiction [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Gift Giving, Katana, M/M, Prompt Fic, reference to hisame and hinata's supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beettleandsmiles/pseuds/beettleandsmiles
Summary: Kiragi gives Hisame a special katana.





	Ubiquitous

Iron Katanas were ubiquitous in Hoshido, readily obtainable and simply used.  
That didn’t make Hisame’s heart swell any less when Kiragi placed a newly forged one in his hands, though.  
Kiramaru became his favorite sword instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> The day finally arrived... Hisame/Kiragi got it's fourth fanfiction written! I'm so proud. Given that I'm doing these daily 3 sentence fics, I couldn't resist giving some love to one of the rarest pairs I ship.  
> For anyone who has read my other Hisame/Kiragi fanfiction, Between Boys Who Complete One Another, I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'll ever complete it. I may rewrite it, but many parts of it would probably be changed. I didn't plan it out as I was writing it and while I do like what's there, but I feel I could do better now.   
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> (10.36)


End file.
